


Not a very hopeful Christmas

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK what I was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a very hopeful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a Christmas Carol story, but I gave up.

Junko slumped in her work chair. She was bored. She hated this. She hated how everyone was so... _hopeful_.

The reason? It was December 24'th. One day until Christmas.

And Junko hated Christmas. Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it,  _Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it, Hated it_ , HATED IT!

"Hey! Enoshima-san!" a voice chirped. Junko growled. It was _that_ kid.

"Uggghh... Come in."

The door opened, and Junko proved to be correct. It was Makoto Naegi.

"Enoshima-san, why aren't you outside like the others?" Makoto asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate Christmas!"

"Why?" Makoto asked.

Junko froze. She had never been told _why_ she hated Christmas before. But of course, Junko already had an answer.

"Because... _look_ at your _faces_... you all look so... _hopeful_! I _hate_ it!" Junko shouted.

"Enoshima-san... come on, come outside with the others. Kirigiri-san's there, as well as Hagakure-kun and-"

"SHUT UP! AND GET OUT!" Junko yelled. She could not stand to lay her eyes on him for another second.

"Come on!" Makoto yelled, and soon enough, he was dragging Junko outside.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

It failed. Junko was forced to play with the others.

Leon started to snowball some of the students, and everyone complained.

Toko was asked by Byakuya to take a picture. It was Makoto's idea, actually.

"S-smile!" Toko stuttered, pressing the camera.

A snowball hit Junko square in the face.

The picture was taken.

Happy birthday, Junko Enoshima.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed the last bit. Sorry about that. I'll fix it tomorrow or something IDK.


End file.
